Puppet of Snow
by MlleLauChan
Summary: [CONCOURS] Femme impitoyable au cœur autrefois imprenable, elle est capable de tout faire pour cet homme par amour. Elle lui est aussi dévouée qu'elle est cruelle. Elle se sait manipulée mais, au final, peu importe !


Disclaimer : One Piece appartient à Oda.

**Thème** : L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime.

Pairing : Doflamingo x Monet

Setting : Durant l'ellipse de deux ans.

Ndla : Voilà enfin le texte que je propose. J'ai les mains qui tremblent, des sueurs froides, et pourtant j'ai passé plus de temps sur cet OS que sur les autres. Le stress est encore plus présent que d'ordinaire. Il n'a pas lieu d'être pourtant. Pourtant, j'angoisse en attendant vos review. C'est ça de faire dans l'originalité. Enfin... Je ne sais pas si c'est un bon conseil, mais si vous aussi vous aimez lire en musique, j'ai écris cet OS en écoutant en boucle "I Love You" de Woodkid.

Bêta : Ce texte a été corrigé par ChocOlive qui l'a relu au moins autant que moi. Après sa dernière correction, j'ai rajouté quelques lignes car mon insatisfaction n'a d'égal que ma timidité. Ne désirant plus l'importuner avec ce texte, j'ai préféré ne pas recourir une ultime fois à ses services [trois envois tout de même !] alors si vous voyez une faute, ce n'est pas un oubli de sa part. Je la remercie pour son efficacité ! C'est elle qui me donne le feu vert, je ne suis que son élève *s'incline*.

Bonne lecture !

* * *

**Puppet of Snow**

**.**

Monet n'était pas quelqu'un qui s'attachait facilement. Pour être précis, elle préférait se montrer la plus cruelle possible. Avoir le contrôle de sa proie. Être supérieure qu'importe la force de son adversaire. Elle ressentait de l'amusement, un vague ennui parfois. Ces proies n'étaient rien de plus que des jouets avec lesquels on s'amusait quelques minutes avant de les abandonner une fois cassés.

Il ne pouvait pas être mis dans le même sac que ces poltrons et ces minables. Elle n'acceptait seulement la supériorité de Joker. L'Amour ne les rendait pas égaux puisqu'il était non réciproque.

Son cœur gelé se réchauffait en sa présence. À leur première rencontre, c'était étrange, l'aura qui se dégageait de cet homme l'avait secouée, électrisée. Éblouie, son instinct lui avait soufflé qu'il était destiné à accomplir une ambition démesurée. Être le Seigneur des Pirates. C'était le minimum qu'un homme de cette stature pouvait vouloir.

Ce devait être cela qui l'attirait. Quand elle fermait les yeux, elle ne voyait que lui. Les cris de douleur, de plainte, les supplications et les hurlements de haine peinaient à attirer son attention. Sa voix, et elle seule, savait la captiver. Un timbre aussi doucereux, aussi vibrant, aussi puissant. On ne pouvait pas rester de marbre en entendant une telle voix.

― _À chaque fois que le soleil se couchera, je penserai à toi, Monet. À toi et à tes yeux. Ils ont la même couleur que le crépuscule._

Elle ne savait plus si Joker avait réellement prononcé ces paroles. Cela faisait si longtemps qu'elle travaillait pour lui.

"Travailler". Un mot à la connotation trop négative. Elle l'avait aboli de son vocabulaire. "Servir" ? Oui. Aveuglément. Elle n'était pas assez imbue d'elle-même pour penser lui être d'une grande importance. Monet connaissait ses limites, savait quand un ennemi était trop fort pour elle. Cela ne l'empêchait pas de barrer la route à n'importe quel impudent qui faisait obstacle à la volonté du jeune maître. Elle n'était peut-être pas aussi puissante que certains pirates mais elle était rusée.

Ah ! Elle se souvenait. Il le lui avait dit la veille de son départ pour Punk Hasard. Le soleil disparaissait dans l'horizon. Tous deux sur le balcon, le regard de la jeune femme fixé sur le dos du Corsaire qui s'était accoudé à la balustrade. Lui rêveur et elle captive. Ses yeux d'ambre se rassasiant de cette vision qu'elle ne pourrait plus apprécier avant des mois, voir des années.

Monet, en contemplant l'immense étendue immaculée qui régnait sur cette moitié de Punk Hasard, voyait ses pensées dériver vers Joker. Irrémédiablement. Elle se souvenait d'une parole que Baby 5 avait prononcée, à Dressrosa.

― _L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

Un éclair de lucidité chez cette femme pour qui seul autrui comptait. Son parfait antagoniste. Elle était capable de se retourner contre Doflamingo. Une chose qui n'aurait jamais effleuré l'esprit étriqué de Monet qui ne voyait qu'à travers les désirs de Joker. Leur seul point commun était l'intensité de leur amour pour un homme.

La jeune femme s'était immobilisée, lâchant le journal, ôtant ses lunettes d'un geste machinal. Quand elle pensait à lui, cela ne servait à rien de se concentrer sur autre chose. L'Amour était omniprésent, il était synonyme de Doflamingo. Elle fit pivoter son siège vers le grand miroir mural et sauta au sol pour s'en approcher. Son nez touchait presque la surface qui réfléchissait son image. Monet éprouvait une grande curiosité sur ce que les gens pouvaient penser d'elle en la voyant.

Elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour Joker. L'Amour faisait faire des choses complètement folles, elle avait accepté cet aspect depuis le début. Elle avait abandonné une part de sa féminité pour mener à bien le grand projet qu'il avait en tête. Entre ressembler à un monstre aux yeux des autres ou devenir un pion indispensable pour lui, le choix était rapidement fait.

Tout ne tournait qu'autour d'une chose : Joker. Donc l'amour. Avant sa rencontre avec lui, elle n'aurait jamais cru cela possible.

Monet se redressa, droite comme un i, recula de quelques pas et étendit ses ailes. "Impressionnante" était le premier mot qui venait à l'esprit. Ou "Effrayante". Heureusement, sinon à quoi cela aurait servi d'avoir ces ailes et ces serres ? Elle fléchit les genoux, un petit sourire satisfait étira ses lèvres. Marcher n'avait pas été facile au début et à présent c'était comme une seconde nature. Combinés à son fruit du démon, ses nouveaux membres étaient parfaits.

Elle aurait tant voulu serrer cet homme dans ses bras, le protéger de ses ailes…

Puis, brusquement, ses yeux s'agrandirent, plantés dans ceux de son double. Monet resta figée puis inclina la tête, scrutant son reflet. Parfois, elle avait presque l'impression de les voir. Ces fils…

Elle plissa les yeux, se rapprocha à nouveau du miroir. Un sursaut agita son corps, sans qu'elle puisse en comprendre la raison. Monet redevint sérieuse puis se détourna de son reflet. Inconsciemment, elle se reprenait et retournait dans le chemin tortueux où elle s'était engagée.

On frappa à la porte de sa chambre. La commissure des lèvres de la jeune femme eut un spasme. Agacée, elle se tourna vers le battant qui s'ouvrit avec un grincement sinistre.

― Le Maître exige que vous alliez le voir.

Monet opina et sortit, le centaure se poussant pour éviter d'être bousculé.

"Exiger". César n'y allait pas de main morte. Ce n'était pas un mot qui sortait de son vocabulaire habituel. Il était un mégalomane, il n'allait pas se trouver une conscience morale du jour au lendemain. Il était si différent de Joker que la jeune femme ne pouvait s'empêcher de comparer les deux hommes. Ils étaient aussi ambitieux l'un que l'autre, toutefois, Joker le surpassait par son adresse naturelle. Ses plans étaient une succession de succès et il en ressortait blanc comme neige. A cette comparaison, elle eut un sourire.

Monet avait de bonnes raisons pour aimer un tel homme. C'était paradoxal. Elle parlait de ce sentiment qui était le plus irrationnel, le frère jumeau de la haine.

Elle avait l'impression que cela faisait une éternité qu'elle devait faire la baby-sitter pour le scientifique. Monet aurait préféré servir de manière plus directe Joker, néanmoins si elle l'aidait ainsi, elle ne se plaindrait pas. Elle l'aimait tant qu'elle était prête à tout pour lui, cette certitude était bien suffisante pour dissiper tous ses doutes.

Arrivée à destination, elle remarqua la porte ouverte et se posa à l'entrée. Le temps d'attente n'avait pas été très long, elle connaissait le bâtiment par cœur.

― Monet.

À l'entente de cette voix chargée de colère, la femme-harpie releva la tête, suivant le doigt pointé vers l'escaméra. Son attention se porta ensuite sur l'écran et elle comprit.

― Je m'en occupe. Ce n'est rien.

― Évidemment que ce n'est que de la vermine. Ils ne valent même pas la peine d'être mes cobayes.

Monet examina l'environnement où se trouvaient les intrus et n'eut même pas l'envie de hausser les épaules. Elle se mit en route pour la seconde moitié de Punk Hasard, là où se trouvait l'équipage qui avait eu le malheur d'atterrir ici.

Un court moment, elle s'arrêta devant la beauté de ce paysage désertique et chaotique qu'offrait l'île recouverte par la neige. Pas moyen, malgré ses efforts, elle y restait de glace. Monet eut un petit rire à cette pensée. Ce paysage représentait tout le contraire de ce qu'elle ressentait pour Joker. Elle ressentait une intense chaleur, sa présence dans son champ de vision mettait de l'ordre dans ses idées. Tout était là, bien net, bien agencé.

Et ce grâce à l'amour.

La neige incarnait cette même pureté, cette même douceur que ce qu'on disait de l'amour pour le décrire. Deux facettes inscrites en elle. Deux facettes antagonistes qui, loin de batailler, s'unissaient en elle pour en faire la femme résolue qu'elle était.

Elle tourna le dos au paysage, étendit ses ailes et leva la tête vers le ciel.

_Aucun moyen d'apercevoir le crépuscule ici…_ se dit-elle alors que ses yeux d'ambre scrutaient les nuages noirs dans l'espoir de voir une parcelle de ciel teintée d'orange.

Elle se serait sentie liée à lui par ce simple coup d'œil. Tous les deux, regardant dans la même direction… Ses yeux se fermèrent. Ses poumons s'emplirent de l'air frais et autrefois vicié, faussement pur à présent.

_Respire, respire cœur navré de joie…_

Son cœur pouvait-il profiter de cet instant où Joker n'avait plus droit à résidence en elle ? Sans doute que non. Lui, il était prisonnier. Il n'appartenait qu'à un seul homme. Elle n'appartenait qu'à lui. Cette impression de liberté était éphémère. Son amour et ses fils invisibles allaient bientôt se rappeler à son bon souvenir.

Ses pattes décollèrent du sol, son corps se laissa tomber de son perchoir.

Elle tombait. Son corps était droit comme un i, ses ailes contre son corps, ses yeux encore fermés. Le sol se rapprochait dangereusement. Monet le savait, le sentait.

A quelques mètres du sol, elle fit volte-face, rouvrit les yeux et étendit une seconde fois ses ailes. La poudreuse s'écarta à son passage alors qu'elle était à moins d'un mètre du point d'impact. Elle se plaisait à faire ce petit rituel qui avait été son baptême de l'air. Sentir l'adrénaline couler dans ses veines, son cœur s'affoler, son esprit déjà dirigé vers ce probable ailleurs qui accueillait les âmes des défunts. Puis, au tout dernier moment, il fallait reprendre conscience, se souvenir qu'elle devait encore vivre pour servir Joker. Son amour pour lui la ranimait, l'obligeait à retourner dans ce présent où il était matériellement absent. Son âme retournait dans ce pantin de chair et de sang. Ces fils n'existaient pas, néanmoins, elle aurait souhaité les voir. C'était son seul lien tangible avec lui.

Seule, elle pouvait enfin reprendre le fil de ses pensées. Fermant les yeux, elle se laissa porter par le vent. Cette île aussi, elle la connaissait sur le bout des doigts. Une chose la perturbait, la rendait aussi friable que cette poudreuse. Les affres qui agitaient son cœur. Secrètement, elle avait peur. Peur de le décevoir. Peur de ne plus lui être utile.

Monet en avait conscience. Entre ses mains, elle n'était qu'une marionnette. Cela relevait de la folie de ressentir de la compassion, de l'amour pour une poupée. Elle avait l'assurance que ces fils ne seraient coupés que par deux paires de ciseaux. La déception ou l'échec. Ni l'un ni l'autre n'étaient souhaitables pour elle mais au fond, elle se fichait bien de ce qui lui arriverait s'il la supprimait. Elle ne se déroberait pas à la sentence. Jamais elle ne voudrait vivre en sachant qu'elle avait déçu Joker.

Elle l'aimait trop pour vivre après ce qu'elle considérerait comme une trahison.

Et cette voix, qui revenait encore…

― _L'amour existe en ce monde, c'est un fait. Ce qui m'inquiète, c'est la manière dont chacun l'exprime._

Baby 5 était peut-être la personne la mieux désignée pour dire ce genre de chose. Néanmoins, Monet ne pouvait pas la supporter.

Elle la revoyait, dans le palais royal de Dressrosa, penchée à la fenêtre et ses longs cheveux noirs au vent. Confortablement installée dans un fauteuil, Monet l'avait écoutée d'une oreille distraite. Pourquoi ces paroles si futiles revenaient ?

La harpie émettait toutefois des réserves sur le fait qu'on pouvait avoir différentes façons d'exprimer son amour. Pour elle, il n'y en avait qu'une qui était valable. Le reste n'était que niaiserie et embarras inutile. C'est pourquoi elle trouvait Baby 5 si superficielle, elle qui bradait son amour au prix de quelques mots lancés en l'air, sans qu'ils n'aient de sens profond. Monet ne comprendrait jamais comment une femme pouvait s'abaisser à cela par amour. Cette facette matérialiste de l'amour la répugnait. Ce qui comptait à ses yeux, c'était ce qu'elle pouvait faire pour l'homme aimé.

Jamais elle ne pourrait s'entendre avec Baby 5.

Plus elle y repensait, plus elle se disait que ce que Baby 5 voulait dire par là, c'était qu'elle avait conscience des actions auxquelles on pouvait être poussé à faire par amour. La harpie gardait en tête cette aspect-ci de ce sentiment si dénué de logique. C'est pour ça qu'elle était convaincue qu'elle pouvait faire n'importe quoi pour Joker.

Monet se stoppa net en plein vol. Une rage sourde montait en elle. Son sang-froid était mis à mal à cause de ce cœur traître. Même si il était dans la poche de Trafalgar, il continuait à la harceler.

Assez !

Elle devait aller à Dressrosa, voir Joker et rester auprès de lui. C'était là sa place.

Le battement désordonné de ses ailes, le tressaillement de son corps qui restait en l'air sans avancer ni reculer. Elle regardait ses ailes comme si c'était elles le problème puis elle leva la tête. Rien. Pas le moindre fil.

Elle recula pour prendre de l'élan et reprit sa progression. Quelques mèches de ses cheveux se plaçaient sur son visage, le blizzard le fouettait. Arrivée sur la seconde moitié de l'île, elle se posa sur l'une des ruines, en hauteur.

Elle ne faisait pas très attention à ce que son instinct lui dictait en s'exprimant par le biais de son corps. Jamais elle n'avait le dernier mot. La volonté de Joker était la sienne. Il lui arrivait de temps en temps de désirer le revoir. Si fort qu'il oblitérait tout le reste. Toutefois, rien n'était plus fort que les ambitions de Doflamingo. Ce n'était qu'une passade. Rien d'autre. Allant et venant à cause de ces fichues paroles qui étaient imprimées dans sa mémoire grâce à un fer chauffé à blanc.

Impossible d'oublier dans ces conditions.

L'amour l'avait asservie. Elle n'avait aucun moyen de retourner en arrière. Monet ne voulait pas, ne désirait pas faire ça de toute façon.

Ce qu'elle ressentait pour lui devait forcément peser dans la balance. Afin de lui prouver sa fidélité infaillible, son amour indéfectible, il fallait surmonter les épreuves que la vie mettait sur sa route. Même si cela revenait à se battre contre elle-même, ce n'était pas un problème. Il gagnait sur tous les tableaux. L'amour triomphait contre toutes les formes d'opposition qu'il rencontrait.

D'ailleurs, elle se souvenait de ce qu'elle avait dit à Baby 5.

― _Tu es donc certaine que ta vision de l'amour est la bonne ?_

Accompagné par un rire léger et moqueur, la jeune femme l'avait un peu irritée par cette question narquoise. Fronçant les sourcils, Baby 5 n'avait pas répliqué. En tout cas, Monet ne s'en souvenait pas. Peut-être qu'elle avait préféré ne pas commencer une joute verbale avec cette femme au cœur de pierre en apparence. Surtout sur un sujet aussi délicat.

Rien n'aurait pu la faire changer d'avis. Les deux femmes campaient sur leur position. Monet savait que sa vision était bien plus saine que la sienne.

Du moment que son amour pour Joker n'entravait pas sa mission, elle ne s'inquiétait pas de ce qui pouvait arriver. Elle allait plus loin en se disant que son amour lui permettait d'être plus forte, plus déterminée. Sa façon de l'exprimer était de loin la meilleure.

Mourir pour lui. Existait-il une plus belle, une plus éclatante manière d'exprimer son amour qu'à travers cette résolution ?

La harpie replia ses ailes et se pencha, sachant qu'elle était dans l'ombre des restes d'un bâtiment bien plus imposant que celui sur lequel elle était. Elle ignora la chaleur infernale qui régnait sur ces lieux, sa future victime seule l'intéressait. Un homme titubait sur la route pavée, se tenant l'épaule, haletant et cherchant de l'aide désespérément. Elle eut un rictus moqueur fugace. De l'aide, il en aurait.

Monet fondit droit sur lui, serres en avant. Elle le plaqua au sol, ses griffes se resserrant sur sa tête et sur son torse. Allongé sur le ventre, il n'avait rien pu faire. Un cri de surprise et en une fraction de seconde, il était neutralisé. Ce devait être terrible sur l'île des hommes-poissons, il était déjà en piteux état. Lui et le reste de l'équipage.

Les genoux pliés, elle resserra encore jusqu'à entendre des cris de douleur. Pas de témoins. Si César n'en voulait pas, ces pirates n'avaient aucune raison de vivre.

Ses serres se refermaient, petit à petit, sur le crâne du malheureux qui hurlait, se débattait en vain. Les côtes craquaient les unes après les autres. Monet faisait la sourde oreille aux appels à la pitié de celui qui devait être un éclaireur. Placide, elle leva la tête vers le ciel couvert de nuages noirs. Elle se rendit compte que jamais elle n'avait vu le ciel être d'un bleu pur et sans défaut, tel un saphir, au-dessus de cet île.

La dernière fois qu'elle l'avait vu, c'était à Dressrosa, avec Joker. Le moindre détail la renvoyait à lui. L'Amour l'avait transformé en obsession. Le manque devait aussi y être pour quelque chose.

Le corps de la harpie tressauta une nouvelle fois lorsque la tête céda sous la pression. Du sang, de la cervelle, des os, du liquide cérébro-rachidien. Elle se souvenait de ce mot pour avoir entendu César le prononcer de multiples fois lorsqu'il était plongé dans ses recherches. Elle ne fut même pas écœurée.

Elle était heureuse. À chaque fois, elle avait cette même remarque farfelue qui lui traversait l'esprit. Joker et Monet se ressemblaient par leur cruauté, par leur sadisme. Ce même amusement qu'ils ressentaient devant la violence la faisait frissonner. Monet avait la sensation qu'il était plus proche d'elle. Son cœur battait la chamade.

_À force, Law va se demander pourquoi il bat aussi vite parfois, s_'amusa-t-elle à penser.

Haussant les sourcils, revenant à la réalité, elle baissa la tête et se recula d'un pas. Il n'avait pas tenu longtemps. Ses griffes attrapèrent les vêtements de l'homme et elle le jeta dans la lave. Pas de traces dans le cas où un autre viendrait à s'aventurer jusqu'ici.

Pour lui, elle tuerait, elle tromperait, elle trahirait. Qu'importe l'individu, l'âge, l'équipage. Cela n'avait pas grande importance. Chacune de ses actions lui était dictée par l'amour, alors il fallait le faire. L'amour était bien plus fort que la morale alors pourquoi se soucier de ce que pensaient les autres ? Qu'on juge sa manière d'aimer, cela ne lui faisait rien. Il n'y avait que lui.

Retournant sur son perchoir, ses pensées dérivèrent à nouveau vers Joker. Baby 5 avait raison. Il y avait tellement de manière d'exprimer son amour pour quelqu'un. En restant distante avec son entourage, la jeune femme avait cru pouvoir échapper à ce fléau.

Ces histoires de fil rouge devaient avoir un fond de vrai. Elle, c'était à son marionnettiste qu'elle avait succombé. Ces fils l'avaient effleurée et il avait profité d'un instant de faiblesse pour l'attacher à lui. Elle ne pouvait plus revenir en arrière alors à quoi cela servait d'y repenser ? Ce n'était pas comme si elle était malheureuse à son service.

Bien au contraire, Monet ressentait une fierté immense d'être utile à Joker. Il pouvait tout aussi bien être son bourreau que son sauveur. Il l'avait sauvée en quelque sorte puisqu'elle avait enfin trouvé un sens à sa vie. Rien n'était plus beau, plus grandiose que d'aider un homme tel que lui. Il deviendrait le Seigneur des Pirates, elle ferait tout pour que cela se produise. Peu importe si cela signifiait mourir.

Quand elle se faisait cette résolution, à chaque fois, elle avait l'impression de sentir son cœur battre dans sa poitrine. Quelle étrange sensation que de savoir cet organe, si précieux, loin d'elle et pourtant là, en elle, dès que Joker revenait hanter son esprit. Lui qui était censé n'être qu'une machine essentielle au bon fonctionnement de son corps, il venait interférer dans ses décisions et dans son avenir.

C'était irréversible. L'Amour était son carcan.

Pourtant, juste de temps à autre, quand elle examinait son reflet que lui renvoyait l'eau ou un miroir, elle croyait voir ces minces fils qui se cachaient à sa vue la majorité du temps. Que ce soit un mirage ou une illusion de son esprit, la pression de ses fils se faisait ressentir par un effet de montagne russe désarmant.

Dans le même ordre d'idée, ces fils l'obligeaient à entretenir cette flamme qui réchauffait ce cœur qui aurait dû rester sourd à ces tentations et qui entraînaient tous ces maux.

Quand elle pensait à Joker, ses pensées dérivaient vers sa propre mort. Une association pas si incongrue que cela lorsqu'on connaissait Doflamingo.

― _Ne me déçois pas, Monet._

Ce jour-là, il avait saisi sa mâchoire d'une main, serrant ostensiblement sans lui faire mal, rapprochant son visage du sien. Il portait ses lunettes de soleil mais la jeune femme avait deviné la lueur d'angoisse qui était passée dans ses yeux. De l'angoisse mêlée d'un soupçon de détermination.

Elle sut que rien n'entraverait la volonté de Doflamingo. Pas même elle. Pas même son amour. Il faisait parti d'elle, c'est pourquoi elle ne pouvait pas s'en débarrasser, et elle le chérirait jusqu'à son dernier souffle.

Monet avait conscience qu'une fois morte, elle ressemblerait à une marionnette dont on aurait coupé les fils. Défaite, froide, désarticulée. L'amour ne pouvait animer une poupée. Elle ne sera pas jolie à voir. La harpie espérait que jamais Joker ne verrait son cadavre. Elle ne voulait pas lui laisser cette vision d'elle-même. C'était son dernier souhait. La dernière coquetterie d'une femme amoureuse. Le reste, elle l'acceptait. Si elle échouait dans cette mission, elle était prête à mourir. Pour le succès de cette mission, elle était prête à se sacrifier.

Quelle belle manière de mourir, de prouver cet amour inconditionnel qui l'avait enclavée pour de bon.

Malgré tout cela, défectueuse ou cassée, une poupée devait être jetée sans état d'âme... N'est-ce pas ?

**.**

**The End**

* * *

Que dire après cela ?... J'y aie mis ma petite touche "personnelle" disons. Un petit clin d'œil à un classique de la littérature française. Une petite phrase glissée dans le tout, qui fait parti intégrante du texte. Je ne peux pas m'en empêcher.

Sur ce, je souhaite bon courage aux juges de ce concours : Lisen-chan, Nathdawn et Sinasta. Je préfère clairement ma place à la leur ! Au vue des participants, départager tout ce petit monde risque d'être compliqué.

J'encourage les autres participants. J'ai plus que hâte de lire leurs textes !

Pour les lecteurs, jury et participants inclus au cas où ces derniers passent par ici, je vous remercie d'avoir lu, laissez une review car après tout, l'auteure à besoin de vos avis.


End file.
